Cultural icons of Germany
s warn Wikipedia:Siegfried, a picture by Wikipedia:Arthur Rackham. The scene is from the opera Wikipedia:Götterdämmerung, the last of the cycle of four operas comprising Wikipedia:Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung), by Wikipedia:Richard Wagner|300px]] 's plan to thwart photographers pursuing him on his birthday fails famously]] s weaving the threads of humans' lives, an image not unique to Wikipedia:Norse mythology (e.g. Wikipedia:The Fates did the same in Wikipedia:Greek mythology). The Norns appear multiple times in The Ring of the Nibelung operas]] right|thumb|Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, Berlin thumb|right|Franz Marc right|thumb|Cologne Cathedral right|thumb|Black Forest Gateau right|thumb|Koelsch beer right|thumb|GDR T-shirts, for sale in Berlin in 2004 right|thumb|Tourist souvenirs of East Berlin [[Wikipedia:Ampelmännchen.]] right|thumb|Fall of the Wall right|thumb|Ludwig van Beethoven right|thumb|Martin Luther right|thumb|Holstentor, Lübeck right|thumb|Rhine, Loreley right|thumb|Volkswagen right|thumb|A Trabant 601 The list of cultural icons of Germany is a list of links to potential Wikipedia:cultural icons in Wikipedia:Germany http://www.guardian.co.uk/travel/2008/may/29/germany.germany. Animals *Wikipedia:Angeln Saddleback *Boxer, Wikipedia:Black Forest Horse, Wikipedia:Brandenburger, Wikipedia:Bavarian Warmblood *Wikipedia:Dachshund, Wikipedia:Dobermann Pinscher *Wikipedia:German Pinscher, Wikipedia:German Riding Pony, Wikipedia:German Shepherd dog, Wikipedia:German Spaniel, Wikipedia:German Spitz, Wikipedia:Great Dane *Hanoverian, Wikipedia:Holsteiner *Wikipedia:Knut (polar bear) http://www.guardian.co.uk/environment/gallery/2008/apr/16/poles.conservation?picture=333572259 *Wikipedia:Mecklenburger, Wikipedia:Large Münsterländer, Wikipedia:Small Münsterländer *Wikipedia:Oldenburg (horse) *Wikipedia:Ostfriesen and Alt-Oldenburger *Wikipedia:Rhinelander (horse), Wikipedia:Rottweiler *Wikipedia:Schnauzer *Wikipedia:Trakehner *Wikipedia:Weimaraner, Wikipedia:Westphalian (horse), Wikipedia:Württemberger *Wikipedia:Zweibrücker Art, architecture *Wikipedia:Alte Pinakothek *Wikipedia:Bauhaus, Wikipedia:Behnhaus, Wikipedia:Der Blaue Reiter *Wikipedia:Cologne Fine Art and Antiques Fair *Wikipedia:Albrecht Dürer *Wikipedia:Max Ernst *Wikipedia:Caspar David Friedrich *Wikipedia:Walter Gropius, Wikipedia:Matthias Grünewald *Wikipedia:Hans Holbein the Younger *Wikipedia:Jörg Immendorff http://www.guardian.co.uk/news/2007/jun/13/guardianobituaries.germany *Wikipedia:Neue Pinakothek, Munich *Wikipedia:Ludwig Mies van der Rohe *Wikipedia:Heinrich Zille Buildings and structures *Wikipedia:Aachen cathedral, Wikipedia:Aachen Rathaus, Wikipedia:Alexanderplatz, Augustusburg and Falkenlust Palaces (Brühl) *Wikipedia:Bebelplatz, Wikipedia:Berlin Victory Column, Wikipedia:Berlin Wall, Wikipedia:Berlin Zoologischer Garten railway station, Wikipedia:Botanical Garden in Berlin, Wikipedia:Brandenburg Gate, Wikipedia:Bremen Roland *Wikipedia:Charlottenburg Palace, Wikipedia:Cologne Cathedral *Wikipedia:Dessau-Wörlitz Garden Realm, Wikipedia:Duchess Anna Amalia Library *Wikipedia:Englischer Garten *Wikipedia:Fernsehturm Berlin, Wikipedia:Festung Ehrenbreitstein *Wikipedia:Gendarmenmarkt *Wikipedia:Hamburg Rathaus, Wikipedia:Hermannsdenkmal, Wikipedia:Herrenhausen Gardens, Wikipedia:Holstentor *Wikipedia:Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, Wikipedia:Kurfürstendamm *Wikipedia:Limes Germanicus, Wikipedia:Lorsch Abbey *Wikipedia:Maulbronn Abbey, Wikipedia:Mines of Rammelsberg, Wikipedia:Modernist Housing Estates, Wikipedia:Museum Island, Wikipedia:Muskau Park *Wikipedia:Neuschwanstein castle *Wikipedia:Olympic Stadium (Berlin), Wikipedia:Olympic Stadium (Munich) *Wikipedia:Palaces and Parks of Potsdam and Berlin, Wikipedia:Porta Nigra, Wikipedia:Potsdamer Platz *Wikipedia:Reichenau Island, Wikipedia:Reichstag building, Wikipedia:Römer *Wikipedia:Sanssouci, Wikipedia:Semperoper, Wikipedia:Speyer cathedral, St. Mary's Cathedral (Hildesheim), St. Michael's Church (Hildesheim) *Wikipedia:Tempelhof International Airport, Wikipedia:Town Hall of Bremen, Wikipedia:Cathedral of Trier *Wikipedia:Ulm Cathedral, Wikipedia:Unter den Linden *Wikipedia:Völkerschlachtdenkmal, Wikipedia:Völklingen Ironworks *Wikipedia:Wartburg castle, Wikipedia:Wies church, Wikipedia:Würzburg Residence *Wikipedia:Zeche Zollverein, Wikipedia:Zwinger Dress, fashion *Wikipedia:Betty Barclay *Wikipedia:Hugo Boss *Wikipedia:Dirndl *Wikipedia:Jil Sander *Wikipedia:Joop *Wikipedia:Heidi Klum *Wikipedia:Karl Lagerfeld *Wikipedia:Lederhosen *Wikipedia:Claudia Schiffer *Wikipedia:Levi Strauss (German-born) Emblems, Symbols and Allegories *Wikipedia:Deutscher Michel *Wikipedia:Flag of Germany, Wikipedia:Flag of Nazi Germany *Wikipedia:German Eagle http://www.guardian.co.uk/money/2007/jun/20/business.secondworldwar, Wikipedia:German euro coins, Wikipedia:Germania (personification) *Wikipedia:Iron Cross *Wikipedia:National colours of Germany *Wikipedia:Swastika Festivals * Fasching * Oktoberfest Food and drink *Wikipedia:Altbier, Wikipedia:Apfelschorle, Wikipedia:Apfelwein *Wikipedia:German beer, Berliner, Wikipedia:Black Forest cake, Wikipedia:Bockwurst, Wikipedia:Bratwurst, Wikipedia:Butterbrot *Wikipedia:Currywurst *Wikipedia:Eisbein *Frankfurter *Wikipedia:Harzer, Wikipedia:Handkäse *Wikipedia:Kassler, Wikipedia:Klöße, Wikipedia:Kölsch (beer), Wikipedia:Korn (liquor), Wikipedia:Kuchen *Wikipedia:Lebkuchen, Wikipedia:Leberkäse, Wikipedia:Leipziger Allerlei, Wikipedia:Liverwurst, Wikipedia:Lübecker Marzipan *Wikipedia:Malzbier, Wikipedia:Maultasche, Wikipedia:Mett, Wikipedia:Mettwurst *Wikipedia:Pilsner, Wikipedia:Pretzel, Wikipedia:Pumpernickel *Wikipedia:Riesling, Wikipedia:Rouladen *Wikipedia:Teewurst, Wikipedia:Thuringian sausage *Wikipedia:Sauerbraten, Wikipedia:Sauerkraut, Wikipedia:Saumagen, Wikipedia:Schnaps, Wikipedia:Schweinshaxen, Wikipedia:Spaghettieis, Wikipedia:Spätzle, Wikipedia:Spekulatius, Wikipedia:Spezi, Wikipedia:Spreewald gherkins, Wikipedia:Stollen, Wikipedia:Streuselkuchen, Wikipedia:Strudel *Wikipedia:Weisswurst, Wikipedia:Weizenbier, Wikipedia:Wibele, Wikipedia:German wine Former East Germany * Wikipedia:Aktuelle Kamera, Wikipedia:Die anderen Bands, Wikipedia:Ampelmännchen, Wikipedia:Auferstanden aus Ruinen * Wikipedia:Berlin Wall http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/apr/11/germany.travel * Wikipedia:East German jokes * Wikipedia:Nina Hagen, Wikipedia:Erich Honecker * Wikipedia:Goodbye Lenin * Wikipedia:Interflug * Wikipedia:Sigmund Jähn - the first German in space, Wikipedia:Jauerfood * Kleinruppin Forever * Wikipedia:Länderkammer, Wikipedia:The Legend of Paul and Paula, Wikipedia:The Lives of Others * Wikipedia:Majakowskiring, Monday demonstrations * Wikipedia:Ostalgie, Wikipedia:Ostrock * Wikipedia:Republikflucht * Wikipedia:Sandmännchen, Wikipedia:Sonnenallee, Wikipedia:The Sons of Great Bear, Wikipedia:Stasi http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/apr/03/germany http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/aug/06/germany.retail http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/may/25/germany, Wikipedia:Der schwarze Kanal * Wikipedia:Ernst Thälmann, Wikipedia:Ernst Thälmann Island, Pioneer movement, Wikipedia:Theater am Schiffbauerdamm, Wikipedia:Trabant ("Trabi") * Wikipedia:Walter Ulbricht, Wikipedia:Unsere Heimat * Wikipedia:Vita-Cola, Wikipedia:Volkspolizei Government and politics *Wikipedia:Alliance '90/The Greens *Wikipedia:Bundestag, Wikipedia:Bundesrat of Germany, Wikipedia:Bundesversammlung (Germany) *Wikipedia:Cabinet of Germany, Chancellor of Germany, Wikipedia:Christian Democratic Party, Christian Socialist Party *Wikipedia:Free Democratic Party (Germany) *Wikipedia:Grundgesetz *Wikipedia:The Left (Germany) *Wikipedia:President of Germany, Wikipedia:President of the Bundestag *Wikipedia:Social Democratic Party of Germany *Wikipedia:States of Germany History *Wikipedia:Austro-Prussian War *Wikipedia:Battle of Königgrätz, Wikipedia:Battle of Lechfeld, Wikipedia:Battle of Leipzig, Wikipedia:Battle of Lützen , Wikipedia:Battle of Sedan, Wikipedia:Battle of Stalingrad, Wikipedia:Battle of Verdun, Wikipedia:Berlin airlift http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/gallery/2008/jun/26/germany.russia?picture=335291007, Wikipedia:Berlin Wall, Wikipedia:Blitzkrieg *Wikipedia:Concordat of Worms, Wikipedia:Confederation of the Rhine *Wikipedia:Dresden raids *Wikipedia:East Francia *Wikipedia:Federal Republic of Germany, Wikipedia:Franco-Prussian War, Wikipedia:Frankfurt Parliament *Wikipedia:Germania, Wikipedia:German Confederation, Wikipedia:German Democratic Republic, Wikipedia:German dualism, Wikipedia:German Empire, Wikipedia:Flight and expulsion of Germans (1944–1950), Wikipedia:German Reich *Wikipedia:Hambacher Fest, Wikipedia:History of Germany during World War I, Wikipedia:History of Germany during World War II, Wikipedia:Holocaust http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/feb/01/books.germany http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/jan/24/secondworldwar.germany, Wikipedia:Holy Roman Empire, Wikipedia:Holy Roman Emperor *Wikipedia:Imperial election, Wikipedia:Imperial Regalia, Wikipedia:Investiture controversy *Wikipedia:Kaiser, Wikipedia:King of the Romans, Wikipedia:Kingdom of Germany, Wikipedia:Kristallnacht http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/oct/22/secondworldwar-germany *Wikipedia:Monday demonstrations in East Germany *Wikipedia:Nazi Germany, Wikipedia:Nazi Party, Wikipedia:North German Confederation *Wikipedia:Ostpolitik *Wikipedia:Peace of Westphalia, Wikipedia:Protestant Reformation *Wikipedia:Red Army Faction, Wikipedia:Reichstag (German Empire), Wikipedia:Reichstag (Weimar Republic), Wikipedia:Reunification of Germany, Wikipedia:Revolutions of 1848 in the German states *Wikipedia:Sonderweg, Wikipedia:Stasi http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/apr/03/germany http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/aug/06/germany.retail http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/may/25/germany *Wikipedia:Teutonic Knights, Wikipedia:Thirty Years' War *Wikipedia:Unification of Germany *Wikipedia:Walk to Canossa, Wikipedia:Wartburg festival, Wikipedia:Weimar Republic, Wikipedia:Wirtschaftswunder Holidays *Wikipedia:Tag der Deutschen Einheit Industry, science *Wikipedia:BASF, Bosch, Wikipedia:Wernher von Braun *Wikipedia:Deutsche Post *Wikipedia:Albert Einstein *Wikipedia:Carl Friedrich Gauss *Wikipedia:Johannes Gutenberg *Wikipedia:Gottfried Leibniz *MAN *Wikipedia:Max Planck *Wikipedia:RWE *Wikipedia:Siemens http://www.guardian.co.uk/business/2008/jul/09/telecoms.telecoms *Telekom *Wikipedia:Konrad Zuse Language *Wikipedia:German (language) http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/jun/27/germany *Wikipedia:German dialects *Wikipedia:Low German *Minority languages: Wikipedia:Danish (language), Sorbian, Romany, Wikipedia:Frisian languages Literature *Wikipedia:Heinrich Böll, Wikipedia:Das Boot, Wikipedia:Bertolt Brecht, Brockhaus, Wikipedia:Lothar-Günther Buchheim http://www.guardian.co.uk/news/2007/mar/05/guardianobituaries.germany, Wikipedia:Buddenbrooks *Wikipedia:Paul Celan *Wikipedia:Dreigroschenoper *Wikipedia:Günter Eich, Wikipedia:Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorff *Wikipedia:Theodor Fontane *Wikipedia:Gottfried von Straßburg, Wikipedia:Günter Grass http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/oct/17/books.germany, Wikipedia:Brothers Grimm (Wikipedia:Wilhelm Grimm), Wikipedia:Hans Jakob Christoffel von Grimmelshausen, Wikipedia:Andreas Gryphius, Wikipedia:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Wikipedia:Hartmann von Aue, Wikipedia:Heinrich Heine, Wikipedia:Heinrich Heine Prize, Wikipedia:Friedrich Hölderlin *Wikipedia:Franz Kafka http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2008/aug/15/franzkafka.germany1, Wikipedia:Heinrich von Kleist, Wikipedia:Immanuel Kant *Wikipedia:Gotthold Ephraim Lessing *Wikipedia:Heinrich Mann, Wikipedia:Thomas Mann *Wikipedia:Novalis *Wikipedia:Peace Prize of the German Book Trade *Wikipedia:Marcel Reich-Ranicki, Wikipedia:Erich Maria Remarque *Wikipedia:Hans Sachs, Wikipedia:Friedrich Schiller http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2007/oct/08/artnews.germany http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/oct/01/germany, Wikipedia:Theodor Storm *Wikipedia:Walther von der Vogelweide, Wikipedia:Wolfram von Eschenbach Music *Wikipedia:Johann Sebastian Bach http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2008/mar/04/classicalmusicandopera.germany, Wikipedia:Bavarian State Operahttp://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2008/may/21/classicalmusicandopera.germany, Wikipedia:Ludwig van Beethoven, Wikipedia:Berlin Philharmonic, Wikipedia:Johannes Brahms *Wikipedia:Deutsche Grammophon, Wikipedia:Deutschlandlied *Wikipedia:Fidelio, Wikipedia:The Flying Dutchman (opera), Wikipedia:Der Freischütz, Wikipedia:Wilhelm Furtwängler *Wikipedia:Hamburg State Opera, Wikipedia:George Frideric Handel *Wikipedia:Kraftwerk *Wikipedia:Leipzig Gewandhaus Orchestra, Wikipedia:Lohengrin (opera) *Wikipedia:Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg, Wikipedia:Felix Mendelssohn, Wikipedia:Munich Philharmonic *Wikipedia:Nena, Wikipedia:North German Radio Symphony Orchestra *Wikipedia:Oberon (opera), Wikipedia:Jacques Offenbach, Wikipedia:Opernhaus Düsseldorf, Wikipedia:Carl Orff *Wikipedia:Parzifal, Wikipedia:Philharmoniker Hamburg *Wikipedia:Rammstein, Wikipedia:Der Ring des Nibelungen, Wikipedia:Robert Schumann, Wikipedia:Robert Schumann Hochschule *Wikipedia:Heinrich Schütz, Wikipedia:Horst Stein http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2008/aug/06/classicalmusicandopera.germany, Wikipedia:Karlheinz Stockhausen http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/dec/08/filmandmusic1.classicalmusic *Wikipedia:Tannhäuser (opera), Wikipedia:Tristan und Isolde *Wikipedia:Richard Wagner http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/jul/27/germany.classicalmusic, Wikipedia:Carl Maria von Weber Myths, legends, and folklore *Wikipedia:Dietrich von Bern legends *Wikipedia:Erlking *Wikipedia:Faust *Wikipedia:German folklore, Wikipedia:Grimm's Fairy Tales *Wikipedia:Heinzelmännchen *Wikipedia:Kyffhäuser legend, Wikipedia:Klabautermann, Wikipedia:Knecht Ruprecht, Wikipedia:Kobold *Wikipedia:Loreley legend *Wikipedia:Mouse Tower legend, Wikipedia:Baron Münchhausen tales *Wikipedia:Nibelung legend *Wikipedia:The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Wikipedia:Rübezahl, Wikipedia:Rumpelstilskin *Wikipedia:Till Eulenspiegel *Wikipedia:Walpurgisnacht People *Wikipedia:Otto von Bismarck, Willi Brandt, *Wikipedia:Friedrich Engels *Wikipedia:Roman Herzog, Wikipedia:Heinrich Himmler http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2007/aug/14/historybooks.germany, Wikipedia:Paul von Hindenburg, Wikipedia:Adolf Hitler http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/oct/10/books.secondworldwar *Wikipedia:Immanuel Kant, Wikipedia:Helmut Kohl, Wikipedia:Horst Köhler *Wikipedia:Karl Liebknecht, Wikipedia:Rosa Luxemburghttp://www.guardian.co.uk/commentisfree/2008/jan/18/fallenheroessacredfacts, Wikipedia:Claus Luthe http://www.guardian.co.uk/business/2008/apr/03/automotive.germany, Wikipedia:Martin Luther http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/oct/27/martin-luther-protestantism *Wikipedia:Karl Marx, Wikipedia:Ulrike Meinhof http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/1972/jun/18/germany.terrorism, Wikipedia:Angela Merkel http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/jan/13/germany.eu, Wikipedia:Franz Müntefering *Wikipedia:Friedrich Nietzsche *Wikipedia:Johannes Rau, Wikipedia:Manfred von Richthofen http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2008/mar/16/military.germany *Wikipedia:Arthur Schopenhauer, Wikipedia:Gerhard Schröder, Wikipedia:Axel Springer, Wikipedia:Edmund Stoiber *Wikipedia:Wolfgang Vogel http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/aug/25/germany *Wikipedia:Johann Julius Walbaum *Wikipedia:Ferdinand von Zeppelin http://www.guardian.co.uk/technology/2008/jun/05/greentech.transport Philosophy *Wikipedia:Theodor W. Adorno *Wikipedia:Critique of Pure Reason *Wikipedia:Friedrich Engels *Wikipedia:Ludwig Feuerbach, Wikipedia:Johann Gottlieb Fichte, Wikipedia:Frankfurt school *Wikipedia:German idealism, Wikipedia:German philosophy *Wikipedia:Jürgen Habermas, Wikipedia:Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Wikipedia:Martin Heidegger, Wikipedia:Max Horkheimer *Wikipedia:Karl Jaspers *Wikipedia:Immanuel Kant, Wikipedia:Das Kapital *Wikipedia:Gottfried Leibniz *Wikipedia:Karl Marx *Wikipedia:Friedrich Nietzsche *Phenomenology *Wikipedia:Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling, Wikipedia:Arthur Schopenhauer *Wikipedia:Übermensch Places *Wikipedia:Aachen, Wikipedia:Alps *Wikipedia:Baltic Sea, Wikipedia:Bamberg, Wikipedia:Berlin http://www.guardian.co.uk/news/blog/2007/mar/12/googleearth, Wikipedia:Black Forest, Wikipedia:Bonn, Wikipedia:Bremen, Wikipedia:Brocken *Wikipedia:Cologne *Wikipedia:Danube, Wikipedia:Dresden, Wikipedia:Dresden Elbe Valley, Wikipedia:Düsseldorf *Wikipedia:East Frisian Islands, Wikipedia:Eisleben, Wikipedia:Elbe, Ems, Wikipedia:Erzgebirge *Wikipedia:Fehmarn, Wikipedia:Frankfurt am Main *Wikipedia:Goslar *Wikipedia:Hamburg, Wikipedia:Hanover, Wikipedia:Harz, Wikipedia:Heidelberg, Wikipedia:Helgoland *Wikipedia:Isar *Wikipedia:Kiel Canal, Wikipedia:Kyffhäuser *Wikipedia:Lake Constance, Wikipedia:Leipzig, Wikipedia:Lübeck, Wikipedia:Lüneburg Heath *Main, Wikipedia:Mainau Island, Wikipedia:Mainz, Wikipedia:Messel pit, Wikipedia:Moselle river, Wikipedia:Munich http://www.guardian.co.uk/commentisfree/2007/jul/28/thegoodlife, Wikipedia:Museum Island *Wikipedia:Neckar, Wikipedia:North Frisian Islands, Wikipedia:North Sea, Wikipedia:Nuremberg *Wikipedia:Oder *Wikipedia:Porta Westfalica, Wikipedia:Potsdam *Wikipedia:Quedlinburg *Wikipedia:Regensburg, Wikipedia:Reichenau Island, Wikipedia:Rhine, Wikipedia:Rhine Gorge, Wikipedia:Rügen, Wikipedia:Ruhr Area *Wikipedia:Stralsund, Wikipedia:Stuttgart, Wikipedia:Sylt *Wikipedia:Thuringian Forest, Wikipedia:Trier *Wikipedia:Usedom *German Wikipedia:Wadden Sea, Wikipedia:Weimar, Wikipedia:Weser, Wikipedia:Wismar, Wikipedia:Wittenberg *Wikipedia:Zugspitze Press *Wikipedia:Axel Springer AG *Wikipedia:Bertelsmann, Wikipedia:Bild http://www.guardian.co.uk/media/2007/jul/09/germany.pressandpublishing, Wikipedia:Bild am Sonntag, Wikipedia:Berliner Zeitung *Wikipedia:Focus (German magazine), Wikipedia:Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung *Wikipedia:Georg von Holtzbrinck Publishing Group, Wikipedia:Gruner+Jahr *Wikipedia:Hamburger Abendblatt, Wikipedia:Hubert Burda Media *Wikipedia:Der Spiegel, Wikipedia:Süddeutsche Zeitung, Wikipedia:Stern (magazine) *Wikipedia:Der Tagesspiegel, Wikipedia:Die tageszeitung *Wikipedia:Die Welt, Wikipedia:Welt am Sonntag *Wikipedia:Die Zeit Shopping, money *Wikipedia:DAX, Wikipedia:Deutsche Bank, DM, Wikipedia:German Mark, Wikipedia:Euro *Wikipedia:Aldi *Wikipedia:Hertie, Wikipedia:Hermann Tietz *Wikipedia:KaDeWe, Wikipedia:Kaufhaus des Westens, Wikipedia:Karstadt *Wikipedia:Lidl http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/mar/27/germany.supermarkets *Wikipedia:Neckermann *Wikipedia:Quelle Sport *Wikipedia:Bundesliga (handball) *Wikipedia:German Football Association, Wikipedia:DFB-Pokal *Wikipedia:Football in Germany, Wikipedia:Fußball-Bundesliga *Wikipedia:German national football team, Wikipedia:Germany at the Olympics, Wikipedia:Germany national handball team *Wikipedia:Sport in Germany *Wikipedia:1936 Winter Olympics, Wikipedia:1936 Summer Olympics, Wikipedia:1972 Summer Olympics, Wikipedia:1974 FIFA World Cup, Wikipedia:UEFA Euro 1988, Wikipedia:2006 FIFA World Cup Franz Beckenbauer, Gerd Müller, Oliver Kahn, Bastian Schweinsteiger Television, radio, film, theatre *''Wikipedia:Der Blaue Engel'' *Wikipedia:Deutsche Welle, Wikipedia:Marlene Dietrich, Wikipedia:Dreigroschenoper *Wikipedia:Helmut Käutner *Wikipedia:Romy Schneider http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/filmblog/2008/sep/29/romy.schneider *Wikipedia:Thalia Theater (Hamburg) Transport *Wikipedia:Audi *Wikipedia:BMW *Daimler *Mercedes *NSU (Wikipedia:Claus Luthe) *Wikipedia:Opel *Wikipedia:Porsche *Wikipedia:Trabant http://www.guardian.co.uk/travel/2007/jan/31/travelnews.germany.germany *Wikipedia:Volkswagen *Wikipedia:Zeppelin http://www.guardian.co.uk/technology/2008/jun/05/greentech.transport See also *Cultural icon *Cultural icons of England *Cultural icons of Canada *Cultural icons of France *Cultural icons of Italy *Cultural icons of Northern Ireland *Cultural icons of Russia *Cultural icons of Scotland *Cultural icons of Spain *Cultural icons of Wales *Wikipedia:Cultural icon *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of England *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Canada *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of France *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Italy *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Northern Ireland *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Russia *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Scotland *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Spain *Wikipedia:List of cultural icons of Wales ! Wikipedia:Category:Germany-related lists Germany Wikipedia:Category:Cultural history ! Category:Germany-related lists Germany Category:Cultural history Category:Cultural icons